


Buying Flowers for the Other

by Avasti



Series: Prompt Fill - For Fun! [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Florists, M/M, Minor Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasti/pseuds/Avasti
Summary: Heya! Day 3 in my Prompt fill adventure. I've never written Rhife before, but... here it is! Hope you enjoyPrompt is Buying Flowers for the Other, florist au, they can see the sky so really not canon compliant.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Series: Prompt Fill - For Fun! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151660
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Buying Flowers for the Other

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Delivery (from Strife)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845003) by [MoonlightPastime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPastime/pseuds/MoonlightPastime). 



> Inspired pretty strongly by MoonlightPastime and Delivery. Without either, i wouldn't be who I am. I wouldn't be writing, i wouldn't be editing, I wouldn't be nearly as happy as I am now
> 
> Thank you, Moon

Another performance. These days are always the best for Cloud and Aerith’s sales. Customers trying to woo the dancers and singers with lavish gifts of flowers. Always big, gaudy things, tied with bows and spritzed with perfume.

Cloud looks down at the bucket of roses, by far the least popular. They’ll sell lilies, hydrangeas, daisies, even wildflowers, but the roses remain untouched.

The crowd of demanding customers finally thins as the performance starts. Cloud and Aerith can hear the music and cheering from their position outside. Cloud leans against the wall and watches the flashing lights of the billboard. Each set of performers has their own setting. Different lights that the venue uses, special flashing designs. He’s always enjoyed the softer tones.

“Honeybees huh?”

Aerith’s soft voice carries in the vacant courtyard. Cloud glances at her, then back to the hall. He knows her game, knows the teasing that’s bound to come if he gives her enough leverage.

“Guess so.”

He hears her step closer, “I like when they dance. Their music is so…”

Cloud waits for her answer, then frowns at her when she doesn’t finish the thought, “So what?”

Aerith is smiling up at the starry sky, “Happy. Their music makes me happy, Cloud.” She turns her sweet smile on him, “Don’t you agree?”

He feels an answering smile pull at his lips and he looks down before she can tease him for it, “Yeah. I do.”

“Of course has nothing to do with the unbelievably gorgeous Andrea Rhodea, hmm?” Aerith roams in a little circle, waving her arms to increase the dramatic effect, “Star of Midgar! The Queen Bee himself! And possible suitor for one humble flower boy.” She turns a wicked grin on Cloud

“He is not my suitor!” Cloud can feel the blush burning it’s way past his cheeks, heating up his entire core.

“Maybe not yet!” she whirls, pointing a finger at him, “But maybe tonight’s the night! He always comes out for a break, always looks at your cute little bucket of roses. I know you’re into him, don’t deny it!”

He doesn’t. He crosses his arms, huffing, “As if he’d be interested in me.”

“You will never know!” she walks over and taps his nose with her finger, “If you don’t try.”

The doors to the performance hall swings open and both Cloud and Aerith turn their heads to watch Andrea Rhodea stroll out into the night. He throws the florists a radiant smile and hurries over, 

“Cloud! Where is your lovely companion?”

“Oh, Aerith? She’s-” He turns to where she was, frowning to find that she is no longer, “She… was here? Maybe she’s calling her girlfriend.” Cloud shrugs and looks back at the dancer, “How’s the show?”

“Oh, flawless, of course.”

“With you leading, it can’t be anything less.”

Andrea gives him a surprised look, then presses his hand over his heart, “You flatter me, Cloud.”

“Aint flattery if it’s true.” Cloud glances down at his little bucket of roses, “Say, uh… Where do you usually go after you’re done performing?” 

Andrea smiles, “Are you asking me on a date?”

Cloud looks up at the taller man, giving himself a silent moment to admire him. His strong jaw, the innate elegance he seems to exude, his hypnotic green eyes that seem to absorb surrounding lights. At last Cloud’s gaze falls on his mouth, watching the small knowing smile grow, his eyes snap back to meet Andrea’s,

“I wanna give you something.”

“Oh?”

“After. After the show.”

The dancer hums, eyes roving over Cloud. It makes him feel underdressed. He’s here in his grubby dirt stained black jeans and top and Andrea’s standing there in all his flawless perfection. At last, Andrea speaks,

“It’s a date, then.” Giving Cloud no time to argue, Andrea strides back into the building, probably putting an extra sway in his step that pulls Cloud’s eyes directly to the man’s backside. 

“How’d it go?”

Cloud jumps at Aerith’s airy voice, “Fuck. Fine.”

She laughs and sits, “Cool.”

Cloud glares as she blissfully starts playing on her phone and sets to bundling up the rest of the roses. It’s overkill, sure, but he feels bad for them. Aerith would tease him relentlessly if he ever voiced it, but he always feels bad for the ones left out. He ties them with a simple red ribbon. Stunning and elegant. Like Andrea.

“Hmm?”

Cloud snaps his mouth shut, he’d said that out loud?! “N-nothing.”

The rest of the show moves too fast, and far too slowly. Cloud finds himself anxiously tapping his boot against the wall, waiting for the clock to strike ten. Andrea stays inside to clean up, talk to his dancers, and accept praise and gifts. Cloud assumes, at least. He’s never been inside one of these events. It just takes Andrea typically an additional 30 minutes to be entirely done.

Which, of course, he only knows because sometimes he and Aerith are kept late bundling up flowers.

A steady river of people start flowing out, chattering with renewed passion and prancing the cobblestones excitedly. A few couples wander over to pick out flowers for each other, one older woman gets a free bouquet from Aerith for her husband’s grave, Cloud nearly knocks a man’s teeth in for trying to cop a feel, and Aerith actually knocks the man’s teeth in.

“An intimidating and fierce young woman, Lovely Aerith.”

“Andi!” Aerith whirls around and waves excitedly as the dancer approaches, “How was the show?”

“Oh, wonderful. Very lively crowd tonight.”

Cloud is somehow struck dumb. He’s used to seeing Andrea in slightly revealing dancer’s clothing, but this? He’s wearing a deep purple button up, fitted perfectly, and black jeans. The purple of the shirt makes the green in his eyes light up like a wild meadow.

“You’re beautiful.”

Andrea gives Cloud the brightest smile he’s ever seen, “Thank you, Cloud.”

Ignoring Aerith’s quiet squealing, Cloud holds out the bundle of roses, “Here.”

The dancer takes them slowly, as if he’s afraid Cloud will wrench them from his hands, “Truly?”

“Well, yeah.”

“You…” Andrea lifts the roses to his nose and breathes deeply, eyes flickering shut at the subtle, natural fragrance, “You have no idea what this means to me.”

“Tell me? Over…. Coffee, or something?”


End file.
